


Janie Ross

by LABrats



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew that anyone that tried to date Peter would have to accept being second best. She wasn't willing to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janie Ross

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you can recognize.

Janie Ross

Janie knew that when they dated, they had to plan around whatever Peter had planned with Jared. Janie would ask for a romantic dinner, and sometimes be told off because Peter and Jared planned on getting drunk at home. She would ask him over for the night and get told off because Peter must have mentioned that he and Jared were going to...do something.

Parties didn't count, Jared could be on his own for those.

After a few months of this, Peter proposed.

Janie thought that it would be different.

But after the fifth night of Peter returning home because Carmen called to say that Jared had done something stupid, or he had struck out and gotten drunk...or any number of excuses, then she realised something.

Peter could love her.

But he was in love with Jared.

And what's the worst thing about it is that they didn't know.

That's why she broke up with Peter, and found someone new so fast.

Because she needed him to know it was over, and that she wasn't coming back. Peter would want her back, because she was able to put up with him for so long, and he loved her.

But not enough to give up Jared for. She knew already...probably always had known, that he would give her up if Jared so much as hinted that he didn't like her.

One day they would figure it out. Right?


End file.
